


十个月亮

by a6anet (shunzi66)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/a6anet
Summary: 奥比托大公梦游记
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 4





	十个月亮

奥比托·猜猜我是直男还是基佬·乌奇哈公爵是乌奇哈家族的倒数第二代家主。作为王国中最为历史悠久血统高贵的两个家族之一，乌奇哈家族在二三十年之后将会因为家族成员的性向问题失去所有的继承人而最终消亡，家族的最后一个男孩成年之后从柜子里面走出来的时刻是一个真正让人荡气回肠感慨万千的时刻，不过那并不是这个故事所要讲的内容，这个故事说的是奥比托公爵——在填写个人资料的时候还是会犹豫着在异性恋前面打勾的奥比托公爵大人。

这一天早晨的奥比托公爵仍然在为自己的家族遗传病史而烦恼着：他坐在大红色实木双人床的床尾（床上铺着玫红色凤仙花图案的床单），抬起头看着站在自己身旁的管家塞兹先生，他眼神中的询问意味是非常明确的。

穿着燕尾服的塞兹先生有一头很耐人寻味的绿色短发，已经在乌奇哈家族服务了二十五年，他对于应付奥比托公爵的起床气非常得心应手：“已经都记下了，大人。”

公爵大人一动不动地盯着他看。

“您说梦话的时候叫了我的女神莉恩小姐九十八次。至于可恶的卡卡……您一次也没有提到。”

奥比托公爵几乎就要笑了起来。

“不过今天早上有位不愿意透漏姓名的先生托人捎来口信，说希望您在梦游到公立中学青年男教师单身公寓时，能够保证衣冠整洁。”说完这些话之后仍然能维持不动声色表情的塞兹先生，的确是一个相当有心得的管家。

奥比托公爵仍然维持着雕像似的坐姿，在想清楚那个问题之前他根本没打算站起来。

“您最近睡觉似乎喜欢夹被子了。”塞兹若无其事地继续说道，“这种季节……是应该交个朋友了啊。”

——然而他并没有说清楚到底是男朋友还是女朋友。

奥比托公爵站起身来，怒气冲冲地扫视完毕偌大房间里的陈设，说：“换个床单。”然后他怒气冲冲地走出了自己的卧室，忠心耿耿的塞兹跟在他身后，为他把塞在睡裤里面的睡衣下摆拉了出来。

当然，这一天的奥比托公爵还是没能回答出镶嵌在自己名字里面的那个选择问句。

※

和他偏执到近乎病态的叔叔奥比托不同，萨斯其·乌奇哈——现年十四岁的乌奇哈家小少爷——的偏执则有一种相当聪明的分寸感。在经年累月的详细考证和探索之后，萨斯其得出结论，他认为自己叔叔的人生悲剧归根到底只有一个原因：小学同学的数量太少。所以为了避免自己重蹈覆辙，萨斯其在懂事之后，就毅然决然地选择了全日制小学进行深造。他还参加了校学生会的社团工作，即使周末也只有半天呆在家里。等到周末回到家里，萨斯其少爷会和他的叔叔一起打三个小时乒乓球。贵族出身的乌奇哈世家很少会进行消耗性的体力运动，他们认为只有乒乓球符合他们的精英气质（游戏规则是只能吊球不能扣杀），红色的乒乓球拍则是他们会绣在礼服上面的家徽

乌奇哈家的乒乓球室足有一百八十平米，房间四个角落伫立着四根需要二人合抱的大理石柱：前面两根之间拉着一个红色的条幅，上书「其实人不坏，就是缺点儿爱」（这销魂的儿化音）；后面两根之间也是一个红色长条幅，上面画着全角波浪线，从大开的窗户外面吹来夏日热风，波浪线缓缓地荡漾了起来。萨斯其站在门口看着房间中央的乒乓球台，他犹豫了一会儿，最终还是走了进来，钻到球台下面。和明亮的球室不同，球台下面的空间有些阴暗，飘着大片大片的黑色网点，萨斯其抬手拨开这些障碍物，终于看见了一张阴森冰冷的脸。

“亲爱的侄子，你的叔叔这一个星期可是一直在想你哦。”虽然在句尾使用了语气词，奥比托公爵的脸还是非常可怕。

“叔叔，我想打乒乓球。”

“先陪我聊聊天，聊完了咱们再打球。”奥比托几乎是热情洋溢地把萨斯其拉到乌云密布的球台底下。

萨斯其一个趔趄，摔坐在了叔叔的身旁，“就忍你五分钟啊，多了不行。”

奥比托装作不在意地从黑色网点当中微微探出自己的脸，他有些神秘地看着萨斯其问道：“你知道一个人打乒乓球的时候最麻烦的是什么吗？”

“不能把球拍摔到对方的脸上？”

“……记得提醒我等会儿跟你打球的时候要戴面具。”短暂惊讶之后，奥比托迅速找回了自己的话题，“打球的时候捡球的人不是会觉得自己是这一回合的输家吗？我今天一直都在对着墙壁练球，每一回合结束，都是我去捡球，每次都我输。短球没接住，我输。长球没赶上，还是我输。后来我怒了，抽了一板，结果球蹦远了，我得从——这！边！——跑到——那！边！——去捡球。”

萨斯其跟着叔叔的手势看了看这个房间的大致长度，他觉得有点儿不可思议：“你居然偷偷地练抽杀！”

“回头你也练。”奥比托顿了顿，换了一个语重心长的频道对一脸愤怒的萨斯其说，“总而言之，捡球这件事让人觉得烦躁，现在看见乒乓球我就想拿脚踩。”

萨斯其的脸上露出了微妙的值得玩味的表情，“哦。”

“可爱的侄子，现在该你了，安慰一下你可怜的叔叔吧。”

萨斯其的热情现在变得明朗了，他说：“卡卡韦斯特老师邀请你参加这个周五在学校举行的家长会。”

“哇。”奥比托公爵的脸上发出了奇异的光，在身份切换方面他有自己特殊的天赋，被乒乓球簇拥时他是衣冠楚楚的公爵大人，被女神召唤时他是维护爱与和平的痴汉圣斗士，一旦他需要泻火祛邪清源正根，他就是活力四射严阵以待的学生家长。“关于这一次的行动我已经计划好久了，先趁其不备往他手里塞一把匕首，然后我就出其不意地撞上去……一辈子都活在亲手捅死自己小学同学的阴影里面吧，卡卡！韦斯特！哈塔奇！”

“五分钟到了。”萨斯其捡起地上的球拍站起来，“我怎么没看到你踩爆了的乒乓球。”在他的叔叔反应过来之前，萨斯其迅速地补充了一句：“你干嘛不去雇一个陪练？”

※

公立中学的青年男教师单身公寓是个很神秘的地方，它的神秘之处就在于，从建校之初，一直没能有一座青年女教师单身公寓与之匹配。每天进出这座公寓的都是些气质诡异的男人们，他们的共同点是不穿袜子和经常使用香皂洗手。高级教师卡卡·韦斯特·哈塔奇住在公寓二楼左手第二个房间，他昨天晚上没有睡好，现正对着镜子翻白眼。

住在隔壁的阿斯玛老师一早就发现了他的不对劲：“你眼睛怎么上火啦？”

卡卡老师只能这么回答：“昨天晚上来了个朋友，陪他坐着聊了会儿天，熬红的。”

“这么不识趣的朋友？”

“别这么说嘛。”卡卡老师眨了眨自己的红眼睛，他的反驳也是心不在焉的。

其实卡卡老师和奥比托公爵曾经是小学同学（为什么贵族和平民会在一个班级里？——这个事情的细节比较复杂所以不写了。）之后关系变得恶劣，他们回到各自的社交范围内，除了一些特定的场合，他们极少再见面。卡卡老师夜里听到宿舍门外奇特的声响，拉开门看见一个穿着加厚珊瑚绒睡袍的影子，他把影子请进门里，意识到自己很难再继续睡觉了——就是这种意义上的特定的场合。

那么所谓的陪坐纯聊天又是怎么回事儿呢？

梦游中的奥比托公爵是无法对刺激做出反应的，也无法对自己的行为承担责任。他绕着房间巡视一圈，从冰箱里面拿了一罐啤酒，选择在舒适的单人沙发上坐下来，拉开的易拉罐发出“噗嗤”的轻响——这一路他很可能是狂奔而来，所以现在大概有些渴了。

卡卡老师搬了椅子坐在他对面，仔细地打量他手上握着的乒乓球拍。

（刚刚那种声音……就是他在我的房间门口打乒乓球？）

这种状况实在很难形容，公爵大人的睡袍下面盖着一双灯芯绒拖鞋，鞋面上有乌奇哈家徽的图案。但是即使从这种家族背景来考量，深更半夜在别人家门口打球的热情也太超过了，卡卡老师略微地往椅子背上面靠了靠。

（要不要给他倒杯水呢？）

贵族出身的奥比托显然喝不惯啤酒这种平民饮料，他把易拉罐放在手边的矮几上，象征意义地咳嗽了两声，随手扯了扯睡衣的领口说：“够热的啊。”

（那为什么要穿这么厚的衣服和鞋啊！）

梦游的人说的话自然是梦话，卡卡老师沉默地听着奥比托公爵的呓语，并不打算把自己的吐槽说出口。

“最近几个晚上的月色都很非常好……你知道这是为什么吗？”奥比托公爵似乎已经陷入了一种怡然自得的模式中，脸上露出得意的神色，“我种的那批月亮花，都要开花了。”

卡卡老师终于忍不住，问他：“你种那么多刺激性植物是要做什么？”

“不要你管。”奥比托把手指放在嘴唇下面想了想，旋即又说：“你要管也可以，先陪我打场乒乓球。”

卡卡老师一怔，他下意识地去抓矮几上的啤酒罐，“你这种王公贵族，花点钱去雇个陪练啊。”

“哼。我的原则是只和重要的人打乒乓球。”

卡卡老师又怔了一下，“你是真的在梦游吗？我怎么觉得你是在玩我。”他回味了一下冰镇过的啤酒凉丝丝的味道，又说：“好嘛，那就约到今天晚上，其实玩儿一下也无所谓啦。”

佯装潇洒的卡卡老师在奥比托公爵离开之后突然嚎啕大哭，直至眼球充血。（←并没有！）事实上是他在给乒乓球拍上胶的时候把粘性液体滴到自己的眼睛里面了，卡卡老师已经好多年没有玩过乒乓球了，他实在是太激动了，以至于把胶水当成眼药水来使了。卡卡老师长久地凝视着镜中的自己，费力地挤了挤眼睛。

啊，这热辣的燃烧着的忐忑不安的感觉。

※

这个王国的植物都有种奇怪的味道，类似海水的腥咸，其中夹杂了食物的甜腻，尤其是到了春天，到处都挥发着一种糜烂的刺激性气味。月亮花是其中最刺激的，相传如果大剂量服用会导致幻觉，因此被列为违禁植物。

卡卡老师有严重的花粉过敏症。

“所以说，你是不愿意接受我的花吗？”

“心领啦——但是确实不收礼。”卡卡老师狠狠地打了个喷嚏。

奥比托公爵轻车熟路地在卡卡老师的办公室里面转了一圈，他坐在了唯一的一张办公椅上，把手中的黄色花束放在了他面前的办公桌上，“不是说家长会吗，怎么学校里面都没有人？”

“……萨斯其是这么告诉你的吗？”

“你不是这么告诉他的吗？”奥比托公爵也不尴尬，只是呵呵地笑了笑，“……回去要把熊孩子好好收拾一顿。”

“不要随便体罚孩子。”卡卡老师一直都是站在五米开外，所以声音听起来幽幽的，“我的确是找你有点儿事。”

奥比托公爵咀嚼了“有点儿事”这几个字的微妙含义，他猛地站起身来，“我出去一下。”拉开门之后他又不放心地回头叮嘱卡卡老师：“不要随便检查我的花，那里面没有迷你定时炸弹。”

……这种简洁易懂的说明。

卡卡老师捂着鼻子打开了花束包装——尽管这样，他还是被呛到热泪盈眶——捧花的中心藏着一个做工很精致的银白色小球，摇一摇还能发出沙沙的轻响。卡卡老师捧着这颗小炸弹走神，根据显示屏上面的时钟倒数他还可以发呆若干小时。

他和奥比托曾经距离“非常要好”一步之遥。那还是他们共用一个家庭教师的时候：总是笑容可掬的米纳特老师非常喜欢看他俩打架，说他们打起来的时候就像小狗摔跤，非常有趣，所以从来不劝架。本来小男孩和小男孩打着打着就会成为彼此无法取代的存在了（多么邪恶的说法），可是奥比托突然抹了把脸，转身抱着捧花奔向了在场外围观的小莉恩——那是一般人的叫法，奥比托公爵称呼她为我的女神。卡卡老师有认真思考过女神这两个字所代表的，他只能想到系着束身带的雅典娜——他只是个基佬，这些信息他真的无法理解。

虚掩着的门被推开，一个人影挤进来，“嗨，这位老师，你拿着炸弹是打算要炸学校吗？”

卡卡老师抬头看见一张旋涡状的离奇面具，“你怎么又回来啦？”

“这也能认出来？我不是已经伪装了吗！”

“那你别穿这么招摇的衣服啊，上面还绣着你们家的乒乓球。”卡卡老师有点儿无奈地看着戴面具的奥比托公爵，“你太爱演了。”

“白费劲了。”奥比托公爵摘下来自己的面具，他略带懊丧地说：“本来想让你成为炸掉王国唯一一所公立学校的民族罪人，括弧我是唯一的目击证人，然后走投无路的你声泪俱下地来求我给你做假证，那样我就可以名正言顺地把你踩到脚底下了。”

“狗血得没有任何新意。”

“之前还有一个方案呢，你用水果刀捅死了小学同学，括弧就是我，一辈子都不敢再吃水果。”奥比托皱着眉毛想了想说：“我很喜欢这个方案，但是我侄子和塞兹都强烈反对，他们都舍不得我死——真是太没有男子汉的魄力了。”

“我就是随便问问……”卡卡老师缓慢地从抽屉里拿出来自己的乒乓球拍，“你想要打乒乓球吗？”

奥比托公爵维持着僵硬的表情站在原地盯住他。

“是你梦游的时候跟我讲的。”

奥比托公爵花了些时间才能让自己再度运转起来：“……梦游中的我简直是神级的卖队友。”

“体育馆现在是空着的。”

作为家族传统，无论任何时候奥比托公爵都会随身携带自己珍贵的乒乓球拍，他跟着卡卡老师走到教学楼外，走到体育馆门口，一路上的确一个人都没有。奥比托公爵在台阶下面站住，他抬头看天，“哇，好多月亮。”

卡卡老师也仰起头，看着远处的夜，“真的很多啊，怪不得今天这么亮。”

“好看吗？”

“还不错。”

“其实是因为我摘了十朵花送给你，死了的那些花的怨念，就变成了天上的月亮。”奥比托公爵似乎想到了什么，又补充说，“全部都是邪恶的月亮哟。”

“谢谢你啊。”这种被解说毁掉的浪漫简直让卡卡老师心都醉了。

“我今天使用的刺激性植物太多了，总感觉跟你打球这件事是幻觉……我是不是又做梦啦？”奥比托公爵捅了捅卡卡老师的胳膊，“你打我一下吧。”

卡卡老师打了他一下。

“再亲我一下咯。”

卡卡老师又打了他一下，然后亲了他一下。

“把那个给我。”

“什么啊？”

奥比托公爵一把夺过了卡卡老师一直攥在手里的小球，事先定好的时间已经到了，蓝色的数字不再跳动。“我觉得其实是你暗恋我，不然你的眼睛是怎么回事儿？”奥比托公爵扬起手把小炸弹投向远方天际，他毫无意外地命中目标，所有的圆的发光体突然被扭曲成不规则的弯刀形状，逐渐模糊，最终像烟火一样爆炸，化作一瞬闪耀的礼花。

那些月亮都碎了。

※

各种意义上的神清气爽的第二天早晨。

奥比托公爵醒来的时候发现自己睡在一张单人床上，没有天鹅绒枕头，没有凤仙花床单，也没有任何一个摸起来软乎温热的不明物体。

（这怎么和想象中的不一样啊。）

奥比托仔细观察了天花板，他确信这里是公立中学青年男教师公寓的二层某房间。他想了一遍，又想了一遍，还是无法确定昨天晚上到底做到了哪一步。

“你今天还想爆衫吗？”卡卡老师从外面走了进来。

“我昨天干出来这种事了吗？！”奥比托公爵这才发现自己穿的不再是绣着家徽的晚礼服了。

“也没什么大不了的，你突然对着月亮嚎叫，然后把上衣袖子给撕成碎片，拿着麦克风说自己要出柜。”

“……我醉了以后可真够蠢的。”

“其实平时也不算太聪明。”

然而这句话奥比托公爵似乎是没听见，“不过我猜想，也会有人觉得这事不算太蠢吧。”

这一次轮到卡卡老师装作耳背了。

“我还想到一件事，奥比托·掰弯月亮的人·乌奇哈——你觉得这个名字念起来顺口吗？要不要在名字里面加点儿波浪线或者小红心什么的？”

坐在旁边的这个人——他将会被叫做奥比托·掰弯月亮的人·乌奇哈的男友——权衡了其中利害关系，他在“太露骨”和“很低俗”之间摇摆许久，最后选择了这样的答案：“我认为这个名字相当不错。”

（完）


End file.
